Those Pretty Blue Eyes
by Turquisea
Summary: Valentines day is around the corner, and the English teacher's work for the students: A poem about the person he/she loves. And the only thing Louis could write about without any obvious suspicion that it was meant for Corinne was about her blue eyes. (I should've waited for valentines day to post this...BUT I COULDN'T WAIT!)
1. Pretty-Blue-Eyes are the words!

**Meh, I don't know where on earth this came from! I was feeling all romantic and giddy so I had to write it..before the next valentines day came xD**

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>Those Pretty Blue Eyes."<em>**

It was but of course, the day before Valentines day during school. Pastel red banners hung from the ceiling and there was a heart-shaped note on every locker.

The students, some would be paired up with their loved one and the rest would just remain single.

**"Alright **students! As you know, today is Valentines day, the most romantic time of the year! And now, what I want you to do is..." The English teacher picked up a piece of chalk and quickly started writing away on the black board.

**VALENTINES POEM:**

**Write a short, sweet poem about your loved one. You can be single and still write it about someone very important to you.**

**Poem must be completed by February 17th.**

**EG: Roses are Red, **

**Violet's are Blue,**

**I just wanted to say that I love you.**

**Enjoy!**

After the teacher- who was also called Helené- stepped away from the board, there were several groans from the boys and several giggles from the girls. They had to write a sappy poem?! No way!

"Hey, dude." James said, nudging Louis, who was once more staring at the girl a few seats away from him with a love-struck expression.

"Yeah?" Louis muttered, coming back into reality again. He frowned when he saw the other three grinning at him- Bree was waggling his eyebrows which told him all he needed to know.

Percy-who had an impish grin- snapped his fingers in front of Louis' face. "Earth to Louise, Earth to Louise. Dispatching from planet love-struck, do you read?" He sang teasingly.

Bree snorted, then laughed. "Yeah, dude, it's obvious that you like her!" Then he mimicked. "Oh her hair is as gold as the rays of the sun!" He plastered an idiotic and hilarious face. "Her eyes are made from the purest sapphire found from the richest gem mine in the world! And her temper-" Bree waggled his eyebrows again at Louis, who had his head on his desk, red faced as his arms hung limply at his sides. Bree put a hand to his chest in a 'Someone-just-stole-my-heart-away!' Impersonation, then pretended to faint. "It's just one of the things I absolutely /_LOVE/_ about her!"

James scoffed, deadpanning. Then raised an amused eyebrow. "Oh yeah, Bree? What about Renée?"

Bree became stock still. Then slowly turned to face the designer. "What about Renée?" He asked slowly.

The designer guffawed at him, then burst out laughing, tears streaming down his face. "Dude! It's obvious that you like her!" He mimicked. "Ooh, she's the best musician I've ever known! Her eyes glow with energy every time she plays!"

The musician frowned. "Oh yeah? If so, may I point out the one hundred and one reasons as to why you are smitten with Viveca?"

Percy shook his head, his sandy auburn hair shifting across his forehead. "Yeah, guys? How about we go back to topic- no, not the fact that I love Aramina-" He pointed a finger at Louis. "The topic of Louise's obvious smitteness feelings for Corinne!"

James nodded, raking a hand through his raven hair to make sure it was all in place once more. "So, Louis...when _are_ you gonna tell her that you like her? Through your poem?"

The brunette stiffened, and the guys took that as a yes.

"Ooooooooh," Percy cooed with an impish grin. "You never told us that you were_ this_ romantic/ sappy!" He exclaimed. "So tell us... What's the poem gonna be about?"

The bell rang.

"I have to go!" Louis quickly replied, shuffling his notebooks into his bag messily, than raced to the door with a sigh of relief. He adjusted the shoulder strap, sometimes those guys could tease the daylights out of you, but they could also be the best friends ever.

"Hey, glad to be out of English so soon?" Her. Her, it was Corinne, you know, the person everyone insists he has a a crush on? Yeah.

He gave her a slight smile. It was same old Corinne, her mass of blond curls had been pulled up into a messy ponytail, and some strands had escaped, framing her face. And he still couldn't help but love her blue eyes. And she must've noticed that he was staring because she looked around, awkwardly shifting her bag.

"Uh...yeah." He let out a big huff of air. "Sometimes, I wonder how me, Percy, Bree and James are best friends."

Corinne shrugged. "Same with me, Aramina, Renée and Viveca."

"Sooo...I guess I'll see you later, then?"

"Sure." She smiled slightly. "In math, science and chemistry." She counted the classes off her fingers.

He gave her a wave before walking off to another class, his teasing friends hot on his trails.

Not a second later, Aramina, with her shoulder length curled red hair, bounced over, and she had an impish grin. "Ooooh, is it just me or did somebody around here say chemistry? Hmmm, I wonder who you could've said it to! Let me guess.." She said, pretending to be dumb. "You said it to Louis!"

Corinne rolled her eyes, blowing a strand of hair from her face as she picked up her pace. "Not again!"

"There's obvious chemistry between you two!" Aramina called after her.

* * *

><p>Louis sighed as he paddled his bicycle through town after school. He knew that his poem obviously had to be about her..,she was just...perfect in every way. But what about her was he supposed to write about? Obviously, her temper -which he found the cutest thing every was crossed off, everyone would instantly know who he was talking about.<p>

Her attitude? Nope. Instantly everyone, including her, would know that it was Corinne. He smiled slightly, her attitude was adorable, and dangerous all at once. He remembered the time when she'd complained about the combat lessons only being open for the 'Big boys' to their gym teacher/coach, Treville.

Treville just shrugged and asked why girls would want combat lessons over the chearleading squad tryouts. Let's just say that she had displayed better combat skills and was still rejected, then she threw a tamper tantrum, - her cutest moments yet- according to Louis.

That's when it hit him. He could write about her eyes! And _no _one would know that it was for her, because: there were a selective few girls with blue eyes in the school, and some who would endlessly flirt with him.

He pulled up to his house, parked the bike, then ran inside.

"How was school, so-" Louis had jogged up the stairs before his father could even complete his sentence.

George still held his fork and knife in hand, then sighed and watched as the plates of food were set at the table, he shook his head. "What's with that boy?"

Allowyn giggled as she placed the salad plate on the table, "Oh, George" She chuckled. "Don't you know what day it is tomorrow?"

"Give-me-food-before-i-starve-to-death day?"

Allowyn swatted him. "No! Valentines day!"


	2. How to get a date

**Looooooooooong time no update. Well, so far, I can't thank you guys enough for the follows reviews and favorites! Sorry for making you guys wait that long :P**

**EXAMS ARE FINALLY OVERRR! *flips desk* FREEDOOOOOOOOOOM!**

**Well, here's what happened after Aramina's teasing xD**

**'Louis, once more in a failed attempt to get a date, tries writing a few steps and brings them with him to school, but it turned out his advice did nothing to him, but she finds his idiotic ways adorable.'**

**And BTW: I tried making a 'Louis-cheesy-style' poem about Corinne- yes, its just a coincidence that it sounds like he's describing her, and yes, its just a coincidence that I did a PMV of Corinne and let it go xD**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>How to get a date:<strong>_

_**Step one: **__**Be good at something she's not and offer help.**_

Corinne stared at the questions on her notebook, confused. She stuck out her lower lip, trying to make sense of what was in the book. Not four seconds passed, and she sighed, aggravated. Then she dropped her head onto the desk. "I still don't get it!" She groaned.

She heard a chuckle next to her and glared at Louis. "That's so easy, you did it in like… fifth grade." He laughed.

"My mind forgets everything that has to do with being boring after the year is over." The blond stated, staring at her sums as if in a staring contest. "I still don't get why the numerator and the denominator have to switch places, its confusing."

Louis thought for a moment, then shrugged. "If you don't switch the denominator and numerator, when you multiply and divide it, the answer will be wrong. And you can't have a sum with an improper fraction, or mixed number but you can have the latter as an answer if you have an improper fraction, just divide the improper fraction… got it?"

The girl blinked a couple of times, then shook her head. "Nope." She glanced at the boars where the professor was writing more and more complicated algebra sums. "At this rate… I'm so flunking my exams."

"No way, I'm helping." That four-worded statement gave her some reassurance.

She grinned sheepishly. "By giving me all the answers?"

"Of course not."

_**Step two: **__**Repeat step one with a few tweeks.**_

"Students, for today's project, we have to make it small, considering tomorrow is…" The teacher shuddered. "Valentine's day."

The girls in the class giggled and most of the guys turned red in the face. Corinne didn't pay any mind to the babbling teacher. She wondered what would be happening the other day. She wondered who Louis was writing a poe- wait, no, she did not just wonder that. She did not just think that. She didn't. Even. Think that. She didn't. Why, in the whole wide world, was she thinking who her best friend was gonna write for?

"I hope you shall not fail this time." He said the ending looking particularly at Corinne- who immediately snapped out of her thoughts.

"What's going on?" She asked quietly to Louis, who was looking at her, completely amused- and for a second longer than he should've

"You weren't paying attention, were you?" How come he found it funny? It was serious!

Her face warmed up slightly. "Uh…no."

'Okay, I'll fill you in. We're supposed to make either an active volcano model or geyser; reason is because he wants something that won't explode. And he'll be choosing who gets paired up with who."

She didn't know why the last part effected her so much, she shook it off. "Even a baking soda volcano could explode." She mumbled under her breath.

A chuckle. "No kidding."

The teacher cleared his throat to quiet the class down. He picked up a sheet of paper with his lanky fingers. "Amelia Jean will be partnered with Gregory, Aramina and Percy,"

The two romance-freaks squealed a happy yes.

"Athena, you will be partnered with Alexander, Aurora and Philip, Anna and Kristoff, Courtney and your cousin since she's new here- Melany, Astrid and Maddeline…" He kept on partneting people up. If they were best friends or enimies, it didn't matter to him…but he did enjoy putting some students to misery- And by that. I mean Corinne.

"Corinne D'Artagnan…" Her ears perked up at the sound of her name being called, but was totally unexpected for the person whom she was partnered up with.

"And Louis Jonas."

_**Step three: **__**Have a charismatic moment- you deserve one!**_

"Don't combine those two!"

"Wait, why?"

"Because the blue syrum in the beaker would explode if combined with the melted leftover grains of the granite rock! The minerals would repel at such a great force that it would end with a giagantic explotion and severe injuries with unbearable pain!"

Corinne blinked a couple of times, still holding the beaker with the blue-colored syrum in her glove-clad hands. "Uhh …" She tried to make sense of what he'd just said, but couldn't come up with anything. "What now?" She didn't mean to sound so stupid, but she just didn't understand the 'Sceince-Smart-Talk' as she called it. She was an athlete, not a scientist.

The older of the two sighed, shook his head and rubbed his forehead. Trying to find the easiest way to explain it. "Just don't combine the blue stuff with the pink stuff unless you want an explosion." He could practically hear James and Bree guffaw while Percy and Aramina were there, arms crossed, with a smug-questioning look. 'Pink and blue? Really, Louise?' He could imagine one of them saying that, the teasing all too evident in their voices. Pink and blue… why, of all ways did he say that, and not two different colors?- Okay, there was nothing he could've done, the molten rock was pink…and it was a coincidence that the syrum was blue.

He could tell that the situation was rather awkward for the girl…; Viveca and Renée's giggles gave it away. Heat creeped up to the girls cheeks as she quickly put the two beakers down. Pink and blue…why did it still ring in his mind? He knew the conversation coming up at lunch break.

_Percy would look at him, a mockingly smug look on his face. He would say, "Oh, Louise, if that was all you got in flirting…you need some serious help!" And then Louis' face would turn a dark red- if it already wasnt._

_He'd wordlessly sit down, saying nothing- still red in the face. "No way! She's my friend. _Just _my friend, and that's how its going to remain." Lies. He knew that it would all be lies, but if he were to be stuck in that situation…what else was he supposed to say?_

_James would arch an causing eyebrow, slicking his raven hair back, resting his elbow on the table, clicking his tounge. "White lies, lad. White lies. Why don't you use blatant honesty and just admit that you have a thing for the girl?" He would say. "After all, pink and blue do make a striking couple.-no, I'm not just saying that because I am a man of fashion and they go gorgeous with one another, I'm saying it because its true." He would add; causing Louis much more embarrassment._

Pink and blue…and what?…_I like you? _Louis quickly shook the thought from his head, he did not just admit mentally that he liked her. Of course he did, he just didn't want- correction, he didn't like admitting his feelings.

_**Step four: Disregard**__** step three.**_

**Step five:**_**Clear your mind after school.**_

Louis sighed as he paddled his bicycle through town after school. He knew that his poem obviously had to be about her..,she was just...perfect in every way. But what about her was he supposed to write about? Obviously, her temper -which he found the cutest thing every was crossed off, everyone would instantly know who he was talking about.

Her attitude? Nope. Instantly everyone, including her, would know that it was Corinne. He smiled slightly, her attitude was adorable, and dangerous all at once. He remembered the time when she'd complained about the combat lessons only being open for the 'Big boys' to their gym teacher/coach, Treville.

Treville just shrugged and asked why girls would want combat lessons over the chearleading squad tryouts. Let's just say that she had displayed better combat skills and was still rejected, then she threw a tamper tantrum, - her cutest moments yet- according to Louis.

That's when it hit him. He could write about her eyes! And _no _one would know that it was for her, because: there were a selective few girls with blue eyes in the school, and some who would endlessly flirt with him.

He pulled up to his house, parked the bike, then ran inside.

"How was school, so-" Louis had jogged up the stairs before his father could even complete his sentence.

George still held his fork and knife in hand, then sighed and watched as the plates of food were set at the table, he shook his head. "What's with that boy?"

Allowyn giggled as she placed the salad plate on the table, "Oh, George" She chuckled. "Don't you know what day it is tomorrow?"

"Give-me-food-before-i-starve-to-death day?"

Allowyn swatted him. "No! Valentines day!"

* * *

><p>Louis jogged up the stairs to his room, and practically threw the door open- almost ripping it off of its hinges from excitement. He ran over to the swivel chair and plopped down, grabbing a notebook from one of his messy shelves and pushed himself from the wall to his desk. The first part was easy-peasy, the title. "Hmmm…" He thought for a moment, then wrote it down in the center top. <em>'Those Pretty Blue Eyes' <em>the title read.

He tapped the eraser-end of the pencil on his chin, trying to have at least a rough layout in his mind. He tried to think of rhyming words that described her eyes. So far, he only got: Bright, winters night, see, sea.

_'Those pretty blue eyes,_

_So cold yet bright,_

_Mysterious as a tale,_

_On a cold, winter night._

_They hold a secret, no eyes ever see,_

_For it is far deeper, than anything in the sea._

_They sparkle like snow,_

_And gleam like stars,_

_But glare like ice,_

_Even though, yes, she's nice._

_But those pretty blue eyes, _

_Such a beautiful shade of blue,_

_As blue as the sky,_

_On a cold winters night,_

_Above me and you.'_

The teen stepped back slightly to admire his work, but, the 'Glare like ice' part was something that he was worried about. He didn't want to risk it, but he couldn't help it. He just hoped that the following day, no one would notice it… _especially _Corinne. Boy, if she knew that it was for her… he could never show his face in public again.- Including school.

There was a knock on his door. "Louis?" The cheery voice of his mother called from the other side of the door. "Aren't you coming for dinner?- And no, you cannot skip like yesterday, I'm serious!" The cheery voice turned into a very stubborn tune.

"I'm coming, mom."

"Good."

* * *

><p>Louis was nervous as one could get as he entered the main hall of the School, pastel red and pink banners - in the shape of hearts- hung from the ceiling and some people were standing off to the side, dressed as either cupid, or Aphrodite- like Aramina who was in the play for V-Day.<p>

"Louise!" He stifled a groan as Percy walked over with James. "Where's the poem for your special little lady? I already showed Aramina mine- oh, and thats the reason all the windows are shattered." Louis glanced at a window, the sand-haired man was not kiding, all the windows were shattered, leaving a very unhappy janitor cleaning up after it.

But he still didn't answer the question. "Weeeeell," James tempted. "Where is it? What's the sappy level out of fifty? Does she know or will she know?"

"In my bag, dunno- you shall see soon enough, and no." Louis looked around, then asked, "Where's Bree?" The one that went missing. He walked around for a bit, not finding the musician anywhere.

"With Renée, as usual, writing songs." A voice beside him answered. And he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face when he recognized the voice immediately, turning around to face her. "Hi,"

The other two must've noticed, because of the huge grins on their faces. Percy looked at his watch-less wrist. "Oh look at the time…" His grin got wider as he saw Aramina. "Gotta go!" Then he disappeared from sight; running after the other total romantic.

James slowly slipped away- but the bell stopped him. "We gotta get to class!"

* * *

><p>Louis' level of nervous and scared was at its maximum at English class. So many students were there, and he regretted not changing his poem or specifically, that line 'Glare like ice', because she would either kill him or slap him if she knew, and he'd just have to live the rest of the year with sour rejection. He didn't know if he'd enjoy it or not. And to make matters worse, the time seemed to go by so quickly and he feared that within two seconds, he'd have to go and face himself to sour rejection. The one thing that he dreaded. But he was confused. How did the entire school know about his crush but Corinne didn't?<p>

He had remembered the multiple times when his secured had been so close to being exposed to her, because of miss Aphrodite: Aramina. It was in kindergarten, he shuddered at the memory. The girl had been bouncing around the two. And started singing '_You love her! You love her! You really really love her! You think she's preeetty and I'll be the flower girl!' _But luckily, the guy had clamped his hands over the blonds ears before she could hear anything the redhead had said.

Corinne jabbed his in the arm, "Louis!" She whispered. "Teach's calling you, its your turn for the poem!" That snapped him out of his thoughts as he hastily grabbed the paper. The blond managed to get a glimpse at the title 'Those Pretty Blue Eyes' huh? But she shook the thought off, it could even be for Emily, the obnoxious rich girl next to her…then again…maybe not.

Emily fluttered her long fake lashes flirtatiously and flipped her cinnamon hair over her shoulder. Louis just smiled nervously. _'Oh heavens don't tell me she thinks that its for her…' _ His nervous meter just gained another bar. He gulped as his palms began to get sweaty all of a sudden, dampening the paper he held slightly._'Please, Corinne. Don't realize it's for you.' _He kept on saying in his mind.

The front of the class came closer and time seemed to go slow, then suddenly put on a burst of speed. His adrenaline rush was maniacaly speeding up. He took a deep breath as he turned to face the rest of the class. Bree and James were fooling around, making more of their 'lovw-struck' Louis impersonations. Percy was just giving him a sly look. Emily was batting her fake lashes and looked at him dreamily with her over-makeup-ed face. Well, there goes nothing, he thought wryly and started to recite the poem.

"_Those pretty blue eyes,_

_So cold yet bright,_

_Mysterious as a tale,_

_On a cold, winter night."_

A slow tiny smile crept onto Corinne's face. It was, in all honesty, really sweet. But who knew that the science dork could be soooo extremely cheesy yet had mysterious side? She wasn't complaining though, she was actually enjoying it. A fluttery feeling came as quick as it went.

_"They hold a secret, no eyes ever see,_

_For it is far deeper, than anything in the sea._

_They sparkle like snow,_

_And gleam like stars,_

_But glare like ice,"_

Corinne looked suspicious. And Louis just began to worry. The blond knew, if anything, that Emily didn't glare. But then again… there were other girls in class with blue eyes. But Corinne had no idea that any of them had temper problems like her. _'Ha! Who's got the temper now?'_

_"Even though, yes, she's nice._

_But those pretty blue eyes,_

_Such a beautiful shade of blue,_

_As blue as the sky,_

_On a cold winters night,_

_Above me and you."_

As if on cue, the girls with blue eyes- except for Corinne- stated to giggle, mostly Emily. Corinne let a small laugh escape her, when the humiliated guy practically ran back into his seat, face almost flaming. "What?" He demanded.

"Nothing." The smile still didn't leave.

Class stretched on and on, many guys humiliated, many girls left flatered. But something still didn't leave the girl's mind: Who was the mystery girl in the poem? She knew that she shouldn't interfere with it, but she was just so curious to know!

Finally, the bell rang.

She could recognize how embarrassed Louis must've been feeling, so in an attempt to lighten the mood, she said, "I'm sure your girl loves her poem." Corinne smiled slightly as they left the class.

It helped ease his nerves a little. One corner of Louis' lips curved upward, "I'm sure she does too." He winked at her and left for another class, leaving a confused blond girl behind.

A few moments passed and a chuckle escaped her. "I gurantee you, she does."


End file.
